


Watching Her Burn

by AshTheLauren



Series: In A World of Smut [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DragonQueen, F/F, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANY, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheLauren/pseuds/AshTheLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick DragonQueen one shot during a particularly hot night in Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Her Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday present for an adorable friend of mine; Happy Birthday Dany!

Hot. Her body was burning hot as she writhed beneath the even hotter body hovering over her while wet lips planted kisses on her neck. "Keep still, my pet. You'll be rewarded soon enough," came the voice just after she felt a tongue dart out against her ear lobe, sending the right kind of shiver up her spine. Regina's voice had suddenly seized up on her as a moan caught in her throat.

Mal's heightened hearing picked up on it though and with a devilish smirk, her long fingers slid down the plane of the brunette's torso and stopping just as they ran over the protruding nub. Almost instantly, the mayor raised her hips in the desperate hope of gaining more contact, the dragon having been teasing her for almost thirty minutes now, and a with a whimper she took a chance and attempted to slide her own hand down there.

The blonde was too quick, popping the hand and tutting as it retreated, "Now I'm going to have to punish you. You're going to beg for mercy by the time I'm through with you." A groan rang in Regina's throat, this was exactly what she wanted, she needed an aggressive fuck right now to relieve some of the tension that's been weighing down on her. "Please..." she managed to whimper, raising her hips again to emphasis how anxious she was. Instead of a verbal response, Maleficent sank her teeth into her woman's pulse point while plunging her two middle fingers into tight, wet head, proud of how easily they slid in.

Crying out from relief and the desire of wanting more, Regina's brows furrowed at the mix of emotions running through her lust-clouded mind. The digits inside her began to move, thrusting at a fast pace, curling and massaging at that one spot that had the mayor seeing stars behind her tightly shut eyelids. Her jaw fell open and a strangled moan flew past her lips, only serving to encourage Mal as she continued to work on marking olive skin, claiming what has always been hers, "That's it, my dear. Tell me how good it feels, scream the name of who you belong to." After the instruction, the blonde picked up the pace of her thrusting, her fingers sinking deeper as their entire focus was on massaging that spot, earning each and every moan, groan, whimper and whine that fell from Regina's lips.

It wasn't until a tightness built up in her stomach that the brunette's head tilted back into the pillow, her breathing shortened to panting, that Maleficent's name was cried out as her body clamped down on the intruders that still seemed to be pumping, covering them in liquid heat while she was forced to chant out a string of fuck's, yes' and oh God's as her body quivered and quaked. Smirking, she lifted her lips to study how well she had made her girlfriend come undone, it was sheer pride that covered the dragon's countenance as she realized she had literally fucked her woman to sleep.

"Stubborn little woman," Mal muttered with a grin as she pulled the covers over them and kissed Regina's forehead, pulling the small frame against her. She knew how worked up the mayor had been and instead of blatantly asking, she had opted to play a game of semantics. Thankfully she was clever enough to not only play along, but be able to successfully give her a dose of her own medicine. “Goodnight, my love. I love you.” Mal hummed and closed her eyes, feeling Regina’s arms tighten around her as well. “G’night. Love you too.”


End file.
